


Fucked Up, Literally

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Depression, Forced Prostitution, Happy End... Or Not, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Grindelwald was never caught. Instead, he released Original Percival Graves, who gets the blame for the misdeeds Grindelwald committed. And thus he loses his job at MACUSA. Sunken in despair, he becomes a whore. An old friend of his, Andrew, offers to be his ponce, but what Percival doesn't know, is that Andrew has been arrested multiple times for the abuse of prostitutes that worked for him.Formerly titled: Up, Down and Upside Down





	1. Sunken In Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if forced prostitution is also part of non-con, but I don't want to risk it.

After walking for about a few hours, I decide to take a turn to the right, and I walk right into the street I don’t want to be in. This street’s known for the brothels located in the street. The prostitutes working in the streets stop and turn to me. Some of them whisper and point. Trying to keep my calm posture, I decide to just walk, to ignore the pointing fingers, the laughing and the whispering. And that’s what I’ll do. Or what I try. Halfway the street I can’t do it anymore. Sinking in despair, I sit against a building, pulling my legs up like a scared child. Tired of the state I’m in, I bury my face in my hands, trying to fight back the tears, but to no avail. The shame, the fear, it’s all a bit too much.

Every second feels like an hour as I sit there. Maybe I have been sitting here for hours. Well… I don’t care. My reputation is already dead as can be, so what does it matter? To make matters even worse, it starts to rain. But still I stay where I am. No, I don’t care about my situation at all. What does it matter if I die here in the outskirts of New York? MACUSA doesn’t care about me anymore; I’m dead to them. They’d be glad if I’d die.

Minutes later, a car stops and I hear how the door of it opens and closes. Footsteps approach me, and then a pretty meaty hand slaps my shoulder, accompanied by a voice. ‘Percy?’ it asks. That makes me look up, as only friends were allowed to call me Percy. All the others called me Mr. Graves. Why would they do that anymore, by the way? To MACUSA I’m dead. All the respect I’ve earned in the years I’ve worked for MACUSA is gone.

First I need to think for a second who the man may be, but then I see it. It’s Andrew, an old friend of mine. To be honest, I didn’t expect to see him ever again, let alone in such a situation. But that doesn’t change the happiness I feel once I recognize him. My friend has recognized me and he actually cared about me.

‘Andy...? What are you doing here?’ I ask. Why would Andrew go to the whores? He’s a good man, and very good with the ladies. Why would he need to pay for love if he’s able to get it with his charming behavior? He even seduced me once. We ended up kissing in a small ally, the kisses hungry and desperate, but full of passion.

‘To be honest, Percy, I didn’t expect you here either. Why are you here, and what are you doing?’ Andrew pulls me up. ‘Tell me, Percy. You can trust me, really.’ Of course I know that I can trust Andrew, but why would I? News travels fast. It’s a wonder that he hasn’t read it in the newspapers.

‘You know… It isn’t a pleasant story, to be honest. Gellert Grindelwald… He assumed my identity. With my identity, he could blend in in MACUSA. He betrayed the trust of the president. After that he set me free again, resulting in me paying the price for Grindelwald’s misdeeds. That’s how I lost my job.’ With a sigh, I lower my eyes, ashamed that I was fooled so easily. Grindelwald didn’t even have to use threat. I’m a fool, an idiot.

‘Percy… You’re save with me. No–one will harm you as long as you’re with me. You remember the brief minutes we spent, kissing in a small ally. You know you love me, and you know I love you. I won’t let anyone harm you, Percy. You must know that.’ Again his meaty hand slaps my shoulder. In pain, I rub my shoulder a bit, trying to soothe the pain.

‘Andy, I’m not on the run, just so you know. After I was declared a disgrace to MACUSA, I walked off. And that’s how I ended up here. Of course, it’s a miserable story, but it is what it is. What did I do to end up here?’

‘MACUSA didn’t know what they lost. You were – no, are the best Director of Magical Security the MACUSA ever had. They’ll never find a better person. Too bad they let you go, because you’re not going to work for those assholes again.’

‘You kind of fucked up, Percy.’ One of the prostitutes walks up to me, caressing my cheek. Her lips are on mine, kissing me passionately. ‘You’d like to fuck it up literally, don’t you?’ The woman is actually still a little girl. I’d say around fifteen. Her arms wrap around my neck.

‘Wait, a moment, Percy. You’re actually here to fuck it up literally, as in being a whore?’ Andrew pushes the girl off, receiving a snarl for it. His eyes are unreadable as he grabs my shoulder to push me against the wall. ‘Are you going to be a whore after all that you’ve done for the government?’

‘Of course not!’ Offended by the suggestion alone, I pull myself free. ‘Why would I? Maybe I should! How should I stay alive otherwise?’

‘Even though I don’t want you to end up as a whore, I’ll help you. I’ll teach you everything. I know exactly what most men like. For example: they don’t like it if a whore has a bad attitude.’ At hearing that, I sigh. I’m not looking forward to it either, but I’ll have to do this.

‘What do they like?’ Maybe they like it if I’m very subservient, or maybe they want a bitchy whore. I have no idea, but Andrew surely has.

‘You have to ask them. Try to behave the way they like it. If they don’t like you, they may hurt you. It happens often, a prostitute being escorted to hospital for being beaten up. And whores also have to be careful around their ponce. They don’t like it if their whore is bitchy.’

‘But Andy, I don’t have a ponce.’ Unfortunately I already know what Andrew’s going to say.

‘Then I’ll be your ponce, my dear whore’ Andrew responds, fully true to form. He always looks for a way to get his own advantage of it himself, and I’m sure that it’ll be fun for him to make me work off customers while he’s swimming in the money.


	2. Edward The Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival meets his first customer. It's Edward who likes BDSM.

The next morning we’re driving through the calm streets of the outskirts of New York. A few streets from the whore street, Andrew starts to speak.

‘Percy,’ he says. ‘just remember: do exactly as they tell you to. I don’t want you to get hurt.’

‘I understand, Andy.’ As the car takes a turn to the right, I nod, understanding every single word.

‘Oh, and by the way; don’t call me Andy anymore. They might become jealous of our good relation. Act as if you’re afraid of me, or something like that.’

‘But how could I? Things as an Obscurial scare me, or the destruction of New York. A human being can’t scare me, and especially not you, because you’re a good friend of mine. You’re to close to me to actually scare me.’

Unfortunately, Andrew gives me a reason to overthink my statement. He pulls the car over to the side of the road and grabs my throat. ‘Just do as I say, understood, Percy?’ he hisses as he comes dangerously close to me.

‘Yes, sir.’

I sigh in relief as Andrew start to drive again. Andrew has shown his true face to me, and to be honest, that did scare me: my old friend trying to strangle me. What would he do if my reaction wouldn’t satisfy him? Strangle me to death and hide my body somewhere in a bush or something? I have no idea, and I have the feeling that I don’t want to discover that either.

Luckily, we’re at our destination a few streets later.

‘Remember: Do exactly as they say. If they tell you to beg and plea, then do so, but if they tell you to shut up, then do so too.’ Andrew kisses me on my cheek, confusing me. What does he want? First he grabs my throat, and then he kisses me.

‘Sir, when should I start?’ My voice trembles, still reliving the moment that Andrew grabbed my throat.

‘Now.’ Andrew just pushes me out of the car.

The street is crowded, but then I see a young man, standing there in a neat suit. His briefcase leans against his leg. His long, black hair is resting on his shoulders. Probably Spanish, or something like that. It wouldn’t surprise me if he’d be twenty or even eighteen.

Seconds pass in silence before our eyes meet. Like an invisible force, we’re attracted to each other. Before even saying a word, the boy runs to me, the briefcase dropping on its side. And then we kiss passionately.

‘Wait a moment.’ The boy grabs his briefcase after the passionate kiss. After that he returns to me. ‘You’re Percival Graves, aren’t you?’ The boy studies my face carefully. ‘Yes, you are!’ Fully against my expectations, he seems to like it. Actually, I expected a smack in my face, but he loves me.

‘And you are…?’ I respond, studying his face closely too. ‘I don’t know you. I don’t think you’re a known person? Maybe in here, but not at MACUSA.’

‘My name is Edward Martinez, Mr. Graves.’ Politely, the man shakes my hand. ‘You can call me Edward.’

‘You’re allowed to call me Percival, Edward.’

‘What is a respected man like you doing in here?’ Edward frowns, not understanding it at all. Of course he doesn’t. Why would a man like me wander around in a whore street?

‘It isn’t a nice story. It’s an awful story, to be honest.’ With a sigh, I lower my eyes. ‘I lost my job at MACUSA. Grindelwald… He assumed my identity. With my identity, he got to know all the secrets of MACUSA. In the forty days that he was me, I was locked up in a cellar, being his sex toy. Only to me, Grindelwald would show his true face. He was addicted to sex and any sexual act. And of course, the fact that I’m Percival Graves even exited him more.’

‘I’m happy you’re not at his mercy anymore, for your state would have been much worse.’ Edward laughs, but he soon regains his serious posture. ‘How much money do you want, by the way?’ His hand already moves to his pocket to pull out a wallet.

‘First I want to know what you want to do.’

‘I’m known as a great dominant.’ Edward puts the wallet back into his pocket.

‘Let’s find out if I’d agree with that.’

‘Good idea, but there are a few rules. One of them is that you call me “Master” and I’ll call you “Percy”. The second is very simple: Do as I say and you’ll be rewarded, but fail to do so and I’ll have to punish you. Understood, Percy?’ The nickname makes the shivers run down my spine; it reminds me of Andrew and the small argument we had a few minutes ago.

‘Yes, Master.’

‘Good, Percy. Now… Come with me. In the car.’

Edward walks to the car. I follow him, keeping a small distance between us; I don’t want him to hit me or something like that. Not here on the street. He’s allowed to at his home – or wherever he wants to go with me, but he isn’t allowed to do so on the street. That’d ruin my reputation. Not that it’s not already ruined by Grindelwald.

Together we step in the car, and then we drive to his house. We drive through the small streets of the outskirts of New York.

A stomach ache teases my stomach as we race through the streets.

Slowly we come close to the center of New York. We pass the building of MACUSA, which makes my stomach ache even worse. I don’t want to be confronted with the fact that I’m kicked out of MACUSA, that I’m reduced to a whore.

‘Are we almost there?’ I ask.

‘No. We’re going to be on the road for… twenty more minutes or so. Why do you ask?’ Edward’s head turns to me. Luckily, he isn’t angered.

‘Just… I just wanted to know.’ Saying that, I study my hands closely. I don’t want to look Edward in the eyes.


	3. The Thought Alone Disgusts Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival goes home with Edward. The thought of being people's pet disgusts him.

About twenty minutes later, we arrive at an enormous villa. Edward’s obviously a rich guy. I’m sure I’ll be able to earn a lot of money if I please him.

We enter the huge villa, and then Edward leads me to a chamber. He unlocks the door and lets me in. Once I enter, I see why the room is locked: it’s a huge bedroom with a lot of whips and other sex toys hanging neatly in a row on the wall. Handcuffs and ropes hanging above it. There are rings in the wall and on the bed, probably to tie the victim to them.

‘You do this to women?’ I ask.

‘And now I’m going to do this to you too.’ Edward laughs slightly. ‘Undress, Percy.’

Shyly I walk to the bed, touching the silk bedsheets. Carefully, I start to undress. Slowly I pull my clothing off. But I can’t move myself to pull my underwear off.

‘Go on, Percy. Pull it off. Complete your task.’ The tip of a horsewhip brushes my bare back, making me shiver.

‘Edward, I…’ The horsewhip hits my butt cheeks, and I moan in pain.

‘Don’t call me Edward, remember?’

‘Yes, Master.’

‘Good, you understand.’

Slowly, I pull off my underwear. It feels so strange, to be naked and vulnerable in the bedroom of a man I don’t know. He’s allowed to do anything to me, and I’ll have to endure if I want the money. I don’t want it, I need it. I can’t be picky at the moment.

‘On the middle of the bed. Sit on your knees and your hands behind your back.

Still incredibly shy, I do as Edward tells me to. After being settled, I close my eyes, imagining I’m at home, doing this for a lover, but that doesn’t take the fear away. Not at all.

The cold steel of the handcuffs surrounds my wrists. Feeling the cold, I gasp. Edward’s soothing words calm me down, knowing the handcuffs won’t hurt. But I’m afraid: There must be something wrong. Otherwise he wouldn’t feel the need to tie me up.

For a few seconds, I hear nothing. But after that, I feel the mattress moving under me. Edward’s coming close now.

‘It’s alright, Percy. You’re save, I won’t hurt you.’

It takes me a few seconds to realize that it isn’t a hand traveling down from my neck to my ass, but it’s the tip of the horsewhip.

‘Shush, Percy. You’re alright.’

‘Yes Master, I know.

‘Good boy. You know your place in society.’ As Edward says it, the shivers run down my spine. No, I don’t want to be his pet forever. That’s never going to happen.

‘Yes Master.’ It takes a lot of effort to swallow the bile in my mouth. The idea of being his personal pet forever… It disgusts. It’s as simple as that.

‘You aren’t afraid of me, are you? Percy?’ Edward turns my head, making me face him. ‘What is it?’

‘Nothing, really. It’s alright.’

‘There’s something in your eyes… It’s fear.’ Why does Edward even see that?

‘Master, there is nothing wrong. I swear it’s just the fatigue.’

‘Alright, but if there’s anything wrong, then tell me. I don’t want to hurt you, or at least, not like that.’

‘I know, Master, I truly do, but there’s nothing wrong. I swear.’

'Your state just... makes me worry. That's all.'

‘It’s nothing.’

After the short moment of serious conversation, the whip goes over my spine again. It travels from my neck to my ass. A moan escapes my lips once again. Tension builds in my body, making my muscles tense. My breath gets deeper and deeper as the whip goes up again.

‘Percy,’ Edward says, breaking the silence. ‘you like this, don’t you? Feel the tension in your body as the whip goes over your back. Do you feel it, Percy?’

‘Yes, Master.’

‘Good boy, Percy.’

‘Thanks, Master.’

‘You’re so beautiful, really.’ The whip just won’t stay still on my back as the whispering in my ear continues. ‘You’re so handsome, and probably a good submissive man too. You’re exactly what I need. Now beg me to fuck you. Do it, Percy.’

In embarrassment, I sigh. ‘Please, Master. Fuck me, Master.’

‘If you insist, Percy.’

One hand grabs a hip, the other bends me over so my face lands in the pillows. After that, the hand on my back moves to my other hip, knowing that I won’t be able to get up without help.

‘Beg me again, Percy’, Edward moans as his hard cock pushes against my entrance. ‘Beg me more.’

‘Fuck me, Master, please.’ My voice breaks, tears sting in my eyes. Is this going to be my life from now on, begging men to fuck me, begging them to do things to me? Edward, however, doesn’t notice anything as his cock enters me, drawing a soft moan from me, which is swallowed by the pillows.

As Edward’s thrusting continues, I squeeze my eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears. The embarrassment and the pain are a bit too much. In my time working for MACUSA, I’ve seen a lot of strange things, and I thought nothing could surprise me anymore. Obviously, I was wrong. So was I about the fact that nothing could hurt me anymore, physically and emotionally. Apparently, I’m an easy prey. A cock in my ass makes the tears sting in my eyes.

Edward just keeps on making noises of pleasure. His fingers dig into the flesh of my hips, hard enough to bruise. The thrusting continues until Edward lets out a shout and he comes inside me, his come being released deep inside. We both pant.

The mattress moves a bit, and then I’m turned on my back, my arms aching as my full weight is put on them. As I open my eyes, tears run down my face into my hair.

‘Percy…’ Edward mutters. ‘Did I hurt you?’

‘No, Master’, I whisper.

‘Call me Edward now. We’re done with the game.’


	4. I Think I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival opens up about his thoughts.

‘The thought of being the pet of any man who has enough money to pay me…’ I mutter. ‘It disgusts me. I don’t want to live like this. Edward… I don’t know how to tell you.’

‘Tell me, please’, Edward begs. ‘You can trust me, really.’

‘I know but… Andrew would be furious. I don’t want him to be furious. He… He’s… He’ll hit me, just like this morning, or worse.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me about it before?’

‘Andrew…’

‘He’s not here. Tell me.’

‘Andrew can get a little aggressive if he doesn’t get his way.’

‘But you know I won’t do so. Of course, I’ll punish you if you’re disobedient, but not like that. And I’ll only do that in the game. Even in the game, I’ll stop if you’re really hurt. Believe me, darling.’ Edward kisses my forehead while his hand caresses my cheek. ‘I think I love you, or at least feel something for you. I can feel that you need someone to love, someone who loves you.’

‘Edward… If Andrew discovers… He’ll hurt you and I don’t want that to happen.’

‘Sh, Percy, calm down.’ Another soft kiss on my forehead makes me calm down a bit. Edward really loves me. He really cares about me. And I don’t know if I should be proud of loving him back.

‘I love you too, Edward, I really do. You’re the one I need, the one I can love, and the one that loves me.’

‘Yes, Percy. I love you. I really, really do. You’re… I think I’ll never find anyone like you.’

And then we kiss passionately, Edward’s hands cup my face during the passionate kiss. But suddenly Edward seems to realize something. Without interrupting the kiss, Edward unlocks the handcuffs which are still binding my wrists so I can touch his body too.

‘I think I should… You can’t go back to the whore street directly. You’re too worn out, darling.’ Edward pulls me up and we go to the bathroom. ‘I’ll run you a bath.’ With those words, Edward picks out some soaps.

‘I don’t think that’s necessary, Edward’, I answer. ‘The next customer will wear me out too.’

‘But I’m not the kind of person to let you leave like this.’

In silence, we wait until the water is high enough. Carefully, Edward helps me in the bath, and then, he joins me.

‘Who is your ponce, by the way?’ Edward asks after another few minutes of awkward silence.

‘Andrew Lawrence.’ Luckily, Edward doesn’t notice me trembling as I think back to this morning, when he grabbed my throat. Unfortunately, he does see me staring in nothingness.

‘Does he abuse you, Percy?’

‘No, but he… He can be pretty… aggressive when provoked properly.

‘I already expected that. I think there should be better… laws for this kind of things. It’s unfair that a ponce is allowed to do anything to their whores.’

‘There are laws about it, aren’t there?’

‘Yes, there are, but nobody actually obeys them. That’s the problem. Nobody cares about it either.’

‘But you do, and I like you for that.’

‘If only I could help you.’

‘You can, by being kind to me. And you are. That’s how you can help me.’

Before we know it, we kiss passionately.

***

I don’t know how long we’ve been kissing in bath, but now we’re getting dressed.

‘I… How many money do you want, Percy?’ Edward says, breaking the silence.

‘I don’t know. You’re my first customer.’ How many should I ask?

‘That makes it even harder. How about two hundred dollar an hour?’

‘That’d be reasonable.’

‘How many hours have passed?’

‘In total, we spent around forty minutes in the car, driving here and back. But I don’t know how many hours have passed here. But… I don’t want any money. Not from you.’

‘But I have to pay you.’

‘No. Your love is payment. I don’t want money because… I love you, Edward. I’m sure that I love you.’

‘I love you too, Percy.’

‘Good.’

Again we kiss passionately.

‘Please, just accept the money. If Andrew… He might get a bit aggressive.’ Edward tries to hand me the money again, but again, I refuse to take it. He won’t be paying me, whatsoever.

‘Love has no price, darling. Even though I’m reduced to a whore, I know what love means, and I know that it’s worth more than money. You must know too.’

‘Percy, I know that money can’t replace love, but I’m scared for you. I don’t want Andrew to hurt you. Even if it’s just one slap in your face.’

‘Thanks for caring about me, but I’ll take care of that myself. I know how to get Andrew’s mind off the money. He’ll forget about the money all too soon. You know how I am in politics.’

‘Yes, but this isn’t the same. You’re way more vulnerable right now, in this position.’

‘Nevertheless, I don’t want any money, so put it back into your pocket and leave it there. If you really care about me, you stop offering me money now.’

‘Alright, but… Tell me how everything went next week.’

‘I’ll have to wait a whole week before I see you again?’

‘Yes. I only have time on Friday. I’ll be there next Friday around twelve o’clock, just like today.’

‘I don’t want to wait a whole week before I see you again Edward. We… This is our first meeting, but even now, I’m sure I love you. You’re… I don’t think there will be anyone else who cares so much about me.’

‘I…’

‘Sh, darling. It’s alright. I’ll make it through the week. I’ll be waiting for you until you come again. We’re meant for each other.’

‘But we weren’t meant to meet like this, were we?’

‘I think we’ll never know for sure.’

Together we walk to the car, and we get in. The car starts up and we drive off, back to the whore street.


	5. Prepare For A Hard Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy wants Percy to give him the money he earned. It’d be underestimated if you’d say he was not amused.

‘Please, just accept the money, Percy. I don’t want you to get in trouble.’ For the third time, Edward hands me the money.

‘No darling, I’m not taking it.’ With a last passionate kiss, I act as if I put the money in my pocket, but secretly, I dump it on the back seat of the car. Luckily, he doesn’t notice it, even as I step out of the car. He just drives off.

A small smile grows on my face, until two meaty hands grab my upper arms from behind. My body is pressed to another body, which is obviously Andrew. His breath is in my neck.

‘How many money did you earn, darling?’ Andrew asks, his voice demanding an answer.

‘I… Edward forgot to give me the money.’ My breath gets deeper and deeper as my fear grows.

‘You know you can’t lie to me.’

‘But I swear that he didn’t give me the money!’

‘You know that it isn’t a wise choice to lie to me, darling.’

The grip on my upper arms doesn’t soften as Andrew leads me to the car, pushes me inside and drives off.

***

In the time in the car, Andrew kept on asking where I left the money and how much money I asked, but I kept on telling that I didn’t have the money, claiming that Edward forgot to pay me. Of course, I don’t want Andrew to be angry at Edward, but I’ll make sure Edward can’t be harmed.

The car stops and I’m pulled out. Andrew pulls me up the stairs.

‘You moron!’ he hisses angrily. ‘How could you forget to ask for money?’

‘He was so kind and so caring, and I just couldn’t bear it to take money from him.’ The words finally cross my lips.

‘What?’ Andrew stops. He turns and slaps me in my face. ‘You idiot!’

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Andrew starts walking again, pulling me with him again. We go up to his apartment and Andrew unlocks the door swiftly before he pulls me inside with him.

‘What did you do with that Edward?’ Andrew asks as we sit down on the bed.

‘He likes BDSM. He’s a great dominant, by the way. He cares a lot about me. More than you do, at least.’ The last part comes out before I can stop it.

‘What did you say, Percy?’ Andrew stands up, towering over me.

‘Nothing, really!’

‘You dare to say that I don’t care about you?’

‘No! I didn’t want to say it!’

‘Well… If you want me to be the asshole in the story, then I will be, but prepare for a hard life.’

‘Andy, please.’

‘Don’t – call – me – Andy – anymore!’ Andrew hisses.

‘Sorry sir.’

‘Good. Now, make your bad behavior up to me, Percy, before I get even angrier.’

‘Please, don’t be angry at me, sir.’

‘Lean against the bed with your legs open, Percy. Oh, and pull your trousers off.’

‘What are you going to do to me?’

‘Nothing special.’

Obedient as I am, I pull of my shoes, and I pull my trousers off. As I lean against the bed like Andrew told me, I hear a belt being unbuckled, and I have a nasty feeling about it. I squeeze my eyes shut, expecting cold leather on my ass, but it isn’t leather. It’s the belt buckle. I moan softly, the sound swallowed by the bed sheets.

‘Are you enjoying it to be treated like this, Percy?’ Andrew’s cruel voice asks. ‘Do you like being treated the way you’re supposed to be?’

The belt comes down again, and again, any sound I make is swallowed by the bed sheets. I decide that begging for mercy isn’t an option, and that I’ll just have to endure this.

Andrew’s voice keeps talking to me while the belt keeps on coming down on my ass. I’m sure my ass is covered in welts. Is my ass bleeding? Carefully, I try to wipe blood from my butt cheeks, but there is none.

‘Ssh, Percy. Just let me do what I’m supposed to do: punish you for your misdeeds.’ It angers me. How can doing a good deed for the man I love be a misdeed? It is in Andrew’s eyes, but it isn’t in mine. I love Edward, and I’ll never let him pay me for any sexual act. I’ll just ask more money from the other customers. That’s an option too.

‘Please, sir. I’ll take money home tomorrow.’ My voice is barely audible because it’s blocked by the bed sheets, but Andrew hears me nevertheless.

‘You’ll bring it back tomorrow? Not happening, Percy! You’ll bring some home today! I’ll bring you back to the whore street and I won’t go home until you’ve given me enough money!’

‘How much is enough?’ I ask, noticing that Andrew has ceased the hitting.

‘Two hundred an hour. And I want you to stay away for at least an hour!’

Then that’s what I’ll have to do. There is no way of getting Andrew’s mind off of something. If he wants something, he gets it, no matter how long he has to fight for it. If he has to beat someone up, he does so. I can remember a time when we had a fight with the neighbor’s sons. That ended up in a fight between Andrew and the oldest of the neighbor’s. The younger one and I decided to stop arguing. We even became close friends. The name of the younger one is Christopher Justice. He became a very successful businessman, or at least, that’s what I heard.

All too soon we’re sitting in the car, driving to the whore street again. Andrew and I don’t say a word to each other. Andrew is angry and I’m afraid that I’ll provoke Andrew again. And thus, it’s completely silent in the car as we drive through the outskirts of New York. The only noise is the noise of the car engine and some noise from outside of the car.


	6. Charles Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew decides that plans have changed. In stead of taking Percival to the whore street, he takes him to Charles, Andrew's brother.

I probably fell asleep while sitting in the car, because I’m awoken by the opening of the door and Andrew who is pulling at my arm.

‘Wake up, you lazy egg!’ he hisses. ‘I have a little surprise for you.’

Overcome with sleep, I follow Andrew to the huge villa. Andrew’s smile grows bigger and bigger as the villa comes closer and closer.

‘Why are you so happy?’ I ask, but then the door opens before Andrew can knock on the door or ring the bell.

‘Brother!’ the man at the door cries out. He and Andrew hug passionately. They just won’t let go until I touch Andrew’s shoulder. The man doesn’t look like Andrew’s brother at all. Andrew is pretty short and meaty, and his brother is tall and thin.

‘Charles,’ Andrew says. ‘This is Percival Graves.’ Andrew pulls me in a tight hug, almost as if he’s proud of me.

‘What did you do?’ Charles asks. ‘Why do you need a director of MACUSA at your side? You didn’t get arrested again, did you, Andy?’ News travels fast, apparently, but it hasn’t reached Charles’ house.

‘Arrested? What did you do?’ I exclaim, shocked by Charles’ words.

‘It’s nothing, Mr. Graves. Nothing to worry about at least.’

‘But I need Percy for something else, Charles.’ Andrew pushes me inside, ignoring his brother.

‘What did you have in mind then?’

‘Is Percy’s ass indeed as good as they say?’

‘They?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Well… I haven’t ever seen his ass, and I don’t want to, just to have that quite clear.’

‘I didn’t ask if you wanted to see it. I asked you to inspect his ass.’

‘But…’

‘Percy, pull your trousers off.’

‘Please don’t make me’, I beg, but Andrew is at my side in a few steps and he grabs my neck, just like this morning.

‘Listen to me, you idiot’, he hisses. ‘You’d better do as I say if you want to get out without any more welts on your ass.’

With a sigh of embarrassment, I do as I’m told and push down my trousers, awkwardly exposing my cock to Charles’ eyes. Charles’ hungry eyes settle on my cock directly, but Andrew notices it, snapping his fingers.

‘You were supposed to look at his ass, and not at his cock, you remember?’ Andrew snarls, turning me so my ass is exposed to Charles’ eyes.

‘How can I know how his ass is, if I never fucked it? I must know whether it is accommodating enough, shouldn’t I?’ With that words, Charles unbuckles his belt. I’m bent over the dining table, and then I feel his cock against my ass. I squint my eyes shut, imagining its Edward, but Andrew’s voice won’t let me. Even that escape of reality is too good to be true.

‘He is accommodating, but…’ Charles groans, cutting off his own words.

‘Please, Andrew. Don’t let him do this.’ My voice is barely audible.

‘Sh, darling’, Andrew responds, just watching his brother fuck me.

For a while, I keep on begging, but then I realize that it won’t work whatever I say. And thus, I decide to suffer in silence as the burning feeling in my ass gets worse and worse. Just another reason why I can’t imagine it’s my dear Edward. Edward would listen to my pleas and he would take care of me, caress me like he did this afternoon.

It seems like an eternity later as Charles comes. Charles’ sticky, hot come spreading inside. Just when I think Charles has finished coming, Andrew’s come spreads over my face. Shocked and in pain, I gasp. Andrew turns my face to him, forcing me to look into his eyes.

‘Be a good pet, and do what you’re supposed to do’, he hisses.

‘And that’s what?’ I answer.

‘Thank us for this. You have to learn your place in society, and we teach you how to see it.’

Knowing my place in society… Edward said exactly the same, and yet it feels so different when it comes out of Andrew’s mouth.

‘Thank you’, I say, the words barely able to cross my lips.

‘I’d rather thank you’, Charles says. ‘I’m so incredibly lonely. Now I have my sexual tension released. But…’ Charles comes closer to me. ‘…this isn’t going to be the last time we meet, Percy.’ The voice makes me shiver.

‘Don’t scare him, Charles. Really.’ Andrew slaps Charles’s shoulder. ‘I know you mean well, but still. Don’t do that. You’ll scare poor Percy.’

Suddenly, Andrew kisses me on my lips. He tries to fool Charles by acting as if he loves me, but secretly the kiss is just a reminder: I’m just his property, and the kiss is just an extra proof.

Why is it that Andrew has the power to make me go weak, even though I try so hard not to. In a few seconds, I give in to the kiss. We kiss on the dinner table, Andrew’s fingers wrapping around my cock. Andrew’s pumps over my cock are merciless and so good. His pumping goes faster and more passionate until I cry out, feeling a rush go through my body as I come, my spend spreading over the table. Charles groans in frustration.

‘Andrew, please get back to business.’ Charles pulls Andrew back by shoulder, his eyes staring at my come, lying there on the table.

‘Fine’, Andrew says. ‘So… where’s the money?’

Mindlessly, Charles grabs a wallet. ‘How many money do you want? Around… Fifty dollar?’

‘Wait, what?’

‘You didn’t think I’d let him fuck you for free, did you, Percy? I thought you knew better than that. And Charles, fifty is way too low. I was thinking about one-hundred.’ Andrew kisses me once again, making me go weak, again.

‘One-hundred? Sorry Andrew, but that’s not happening. What about seventy-five.’

‘I won’t be haggled down in price, even not for you, brother.’

‘But…’

‘A price is a price. I know it’s harsh, but that’s life.’

‘Fine’, Charles sighs after a long, awkward silence as he hands one-hundred dollar over to Charles.


	7. An Old Acquaintance I'd Rather Not Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival meets an old acquaintance: Johnny von Tussle.

To be honest, I have barely slept last night. I was such a strange sight to see Andrew receiving money from Charles after Charles fucked – no, raped me. They probably made some kind of arrangement, or something like that, because it’s almost impossible that this all happened out of nowhere. You don’t just decide to fuck someone whether that person likes it or not.

All of a sudden, the car stops. Andrew gets out of the car, and then he opens the car on my side, pulling me out. ‘I know I didn’t get the money yesterday,’ Andrew whispers, still slightly angered. ‘but today, you’ll bring some money home, whatsoever, and otherwise, you’ll have to find someone else who can take care of you, you lazy bastard.’

The anger in me grows as the volume of Andrew’s voice grows. Being a sex toy for money is already bad enough, but being scolded at for being unable to take money from a man of which I think I love is even worse. Taking money from him would be worse than being hit with a belt buckle until there would be enough blood to paint a wall.

‘Percival Graves…’I hear a voice whispering in my ear. In the time that I have been in thought about how awful it would have been to take money from Edward, Andrew has been replaced by another man. It’s a man I don’t recognize, at least not at first sight. ‘I thought we’d never meet again. Don’t you remember me? I’m Johnny. Johnny von Tussle, who you arrested. You sentenced me to death, but luckily, one of the executioners fell for my charming face and helped me out. I think it’s time for a little revenge. Come on, what’s the price you ask for an hour of pleasure?’

‘Why do you ask?’ I respond, offended by the question. ‘Don’t think I’ll ever please you. I’ll never fall to my knees, desperate to please you just because you tell me to.’ My hand cuts off Johnny’s air supply, but it doesn’t take long for him to punch me in my face, making me fall on my back.

‘You’re going to please me, exactly as I tell you to, or otherwise you’ll feel how my fists feel, raining on your body.’ Johnny pulls me with him into a small alley, and then he pushes me on my knees. ‘Suck me off, you whore. Do what you’re supposed to do: serving the righteous men, on your knees in the dirt of the street.’ How dare he call himself a righteous man, the traitor!

‘I’m never going to touch your cock, nor with my mouth and neither with my hands, and you’ll never be able to fuck me either. Try to, and I’ll show you how my fists feel.’ My eyes reveal just a little bit of the anger in me. ‘You’ll never be able to take control of me. You’re just a criminal and I’m the Director of Magical Security and Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. You’ll never be able to make me obey!’

‘We’ll see about that!’ Roughly, Johnny pushes his cock into my mouth, making me gag helplessly. I knew that this would happen someday, but not with a man like Johnny. Him, a criminal standing in front of me, forcing me to suck his cock like a whore. Yes, I get paid for sexual favors, and yet, I don’t feel like I should be addressed as a whore. And then after what seems like a few hours, Johnny comes. ‘Swallow it, Percy. Swallow it all.’ Actually, I want to cough every last drop up, but Johnny just won’t withdraw his cock from my mouth. His hand holds my head in place. And thus, I have no other chance than to swallow it all.

‘So now we’re done. Give me the money and I’ll try to forget that I was subjected to one of the worst assholes in the whole country.’ Saying that, I stand up, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I hold the other hand out to receive the money, but instead I receive a fist in my face.

‘No. I’m not done. Not at all.’ Johnny forces me on hands and knees and he tugs at my belt. And then his cock pushes into my ass. I cry out in pain, a small tear escaping my eye. Almost as if Johnny can read my mind, he flips me on my back, making me look into his eyes as he fucks me. ‘Oh my, Percival. You look so incredibly beautiful, being fucked in the ass by the best cock in America!’

‘Don’t think you’ll ever be able to get hold of me again, Johnny! You’ll never be able to do this to me again!’ Another tear escapes my face as my threats turn into sobs. It’s ridiculous, being raped by Johnny von Tussle. But I’ll make sure he’ll never be able to lay a hand on me again.

‘So much for the pride and power of Percival Graves, the Director of Magical Security and Head of the Department of Law Enforcement – or so he calls himself. I’m not planning to keep my hands off of you, my dear Percival. I like the feeling of being inside of one of the most respected politicians. It’s exquisite!’

And then, Johnny’s come spreads through my inside. It takes Johnny seconds to dress up again and then he’s gone. And again, I have no money to deliver to Andrew. He’ll probably throw a fit again, and I’ll have to endure. It’s going to be an argument again tonight, but I’ll survive, just like yesterday. Even if Andrew will spank me with his belt buckle until there’s enough flowing blood to paint a wall. But the day isn’t over yet. I still have time to get some money. I’m sure there must be someone who will treat me properly and who will pay me what he has to pay.


	8. Christian Marcel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next customer is Christian Marcel. He likes - loves Daddy kink.

With a lot of effort, I manage to get up, but only with a great deal of help from a wall to lean on. Once I’m on my feet properly, my breath evens out slowly, and then I dress up, straightening my clothes so I look presentable again to walk back to the whore street to find another customer. A customer who will pay me the proper price.

Honestly, I doubt if it’s good news that the next customer approaches me just minutes later. This man is older; probably twenty-nine. The man shakes my hand politely, smiling.

‘Nice to meet the one and only Percival Graves. Never thought that I’d be able to meet you in real life. My name is Christian Marcel.’ And suddenly Christian’s face falls slightly. ‘Are you alright? You look so… worn out.’ Christian’s brows knit together in a worried frown.

‘I’m alright, Christian, so you don’t have to worry about me.’ Saying that, my gaze drops down to my own feet. The shame still hasn’t ceased, obviously. ‘What do you want, by the way?’

‘Well, Daddy’s going to take care of you, baby.’ That’s the point where my brows knit into a frown. ‘It’s a sort of… kinky… thing…’ In embarrassment, Christian’s hand moves to his neck.

‘It’s alright. I’m just… not up to date, I think.’

‘Yeah, calm down, baby. I’m going to teach you everything there is to know about it.’

‘Thanks Christian. You’re one of the kind ones.’

‘But… I am taking you home, for it isn’t a good idea to do this in the middle of the street.’

***

Around fifteen minutes later, Christian leads me to his bedroom. He puts me on the bed and sits next to me, placing his hand on my leg.

‘Are you really willing to do this? I don’t want you to be taken against your will. You need to feel save, you know?’ Christian’s hand moves to my shoulder, looking at me almost fatherly, already in the role of a fatherly figure.

‘Yes, I’m willing to do this.’ And then Christian’s face falls again. It turns slightly disappointed.

‘You haven’t forgot how to address your Daddy, did you?’

‘N-No, D-Daddy, I’m sorry, Daddy.’

‘Have you been naughty today, baby?’ Christian’s hand cups my chin, forcing me to face him, his eyes never changing. ‘Have you let anyone else touch that precious ass of yours?’

‘Yes Daddy, but I’m really sorry, Daddy. Please don’t be too angry, Daddy. Please don’t punish me.’ In fear, I refuse to look in Christian’s eyes, and the fear proves to be righteous as Christian’s eyes go from disappointed to angry.

‘Daddy’s very angry, for you have displeased me, baby. And now you’re going to be punished. Undress.’

‘Please, Daddy, don’t do this.’

Undress, you brat!’

A bit scared, I do as I’m told. It feels so incredibly strange to undress in front of yet another man. Of course, I’ve done this before with Edward, but Edward let me know that I was safe; I don’t know how it’ll be with Christian.

‘And now over my lap so I can spank you for your misdeeds; you didn’t think that I’d be able to spank you properly when you’re sitting on your ass, did you? Come on, over my lap, baby.’

‘But Daddy, you know I’d never disobey you, or at least not deliberately. Please, Daddy, don’t do this.’ An unwanted tear runs down my cheek as I beg not to be punished. That while I wonder how I’m even keeping of keeping my calm posture so well, for I’m terrified from the inside.

‘Don’t be shy, baby. You know you need to be punished for this. And if you don’t do it willingly, I’ll bend you over my lap and spank you rough.’

‘Please, Daddy.’

Christian loses his patience. With a groan, he pulls me to him, bending me over his lap. ‘Be thankful that I do this. Otherwise you might even like disobeying, and then… I don’t want you to hurt yourself or others. You might land in jail, and you wouldn’t want that. And frankly, neither would I. But sometimes you have to hurt someone to make them choose the right path in life. Do you dare disagree?’

‘No.’

‘No what?’

‘No Daddy.’

‘Good boy. Count for me, baby, and if you don’t we’ll start over, understood? Let’s say… ten. Is that reasonable?’

‘Yes Daddy.’ Seconds later, the first smack comes down on my ass which makes me gasp.

‘Percy, boy, why aren’t you counting?’

‘One.’ Another smack makes me gasp again. And to my own surprise, it makes me realize something else; it arouses me. Every smack makes me gasp, arousing me further. Why does being spanked like a kid arouse me?

And after the ten smacks, Christian turns me on my back on the bed, observing my erect cock with heavy disappointment.

‘You weren’t meant to be aroused, you naughty baby.’ Christian sighs. ‘On the contrary; you’re supposed to be ashamed. But I think I know why you were so aroused: you want Daddy’s cock, don’t you?’

‘Yes, Daddy! I’d love your cock! I want your big cock in my ass, Daddy.’

‘Then you’re getting my big cock in your ass, baby. But first we must prepare you.’

Christian places me on hands and knees and spreads my ass cheeks. He spits on my ass and smears the spit over my hole and cheeks. And then Christian’s finger enters me, which makes me gasp. His finger goes into my ass to the knuckle. And then another finger is added, and I moan. Slowly his whole hand goes into my ass. He thrusts his hand into my ass, making me beg him for more.

‘Daddy! Please!’ I beg. ‘Please give me more!’

‘Calm down, my horny boy. I’m going to give it all to you, but wait a minute. I can’t hurt you by not preparing you.’

‘Daddy, please!’

‘Ssh.’

And then I have no other choice than letting him prepare me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never mentioned it, but I love you guys for reading my stories and leaving comments and kudos. It encourages me to write more. ❤


	9. The Second Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival delivers the payment to Andrew. And he sees an old acquaintance who has some bad news.

Slowly Christian’s fingers enter my ass, scissoring it open to a chorus of moans from me.

‘Please Daddy’, I beg. ‘I need your cock Daddy. I need you to fill me up.’

‘But baby, I need to prepare you.’ Christian goes even deeper, brushing my prostate briefly.

‘Oh, God, Daddy! I want – need your cock, Daddy!’

It takes some more time before Christian finally agrees that I’m prepared far enough. Finally I feel his cock against my gaping ass. Slowly, he thrusts in. We both moan in pleasure.

‘You wanted this for so long, didn’t you, baby?’ Christian whispers, bowing over so his lips are close to my ear.

‘Ah, Daddy!’ I pant. ‘I want this so badly! I need your cock in my ass, Daddy! I need it so badly!’

‘I know, baby, and that’s why I’m giving it to you.’

‘Daddy, please! Fuck me hard, Daddy! Fuck me harder! I need this, Daddy!’

‘Sh.’ Even though he shushes me, his pace increases, and soon, we can hear the slap of his balls against mine.

‘Yes, Daddy! You… You don’t know what you’re doing to me!’ I tremble violently at his thrusts, almost needing his cock. His cock hits my prostate, harder and harder. ‘Give it to me Daddy!’

‘Yes, I’m going to give it to you, baby!’ Christian moans. His thrusting growing hungrier, almost desperate, nailing my prostate every time, making me cry out in pleasure.

‘Daddy! Please, Daddy!’ I cry out. ‘Oh my God, Daddy!’

‘Baby, darling! I’m going to come, baby! I’m so close!’

At the same time, our breath gets deeper and deeper. Almost desperate for release, I start pumping my own cock, making myself get to the ultimate pleasure even faster. At the same time, we come, and then Christian allows himself to collapse on my back. For seconds, my arms hold our weight, but then we collapse on the bedsheets, resulting in a few awkward moments of silence before Christian lies down next to me.

‘That was great, wasn’t it, my darling?’ Christian kisses my neck, his cock re-awakening again.

‘Daddy, you’re too good’, I moan. ‘You’re so incredibly…’

‘Sh, darling. You’d better use those lips of yours wisely.’

Obedient as I can be, I sink down to my knees and take Christian’s cock in my mouth. Above my head, moans escape Christian’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for Christian to come again. This time in my mouth. I don’t know if I’m supposed to, but I swallow it all, making Christian’s lips curl into a delighted smile.

‘Now finish your task, love. Clean Daddy’s cock now and then we’re done.’

I almost enjoy cleaning Christian’s cock. My hands grasp Christian’s hips.

‘Stop, Percy!’ Christian suddenly cries out. ‘I don’t want to come again, otherwise it wouldn’t make any sense cleaning it, would it?’

‘I’m sorry Daddy.’ Slightly nervous, I get up. Am I supposed to ask for the money now of is he going to start about it? I have no idea so I’ll just wait until he mentions it.

‘How many money do you want?’ Christian Summons a wallet, taking out two hundred dollar. Thankful, I accept it, but somewhere in the back of my head, I know that I won’t be able to keep the money. Not even one dollar. If only I’d be able to ask more. I could, but me being me, I’d give the money to Andrew someday for I can’t bear lying to Andrew (or anyone else).

We’re both sinking away in thought as we dress. My thoughts are with Andrew. How will he react when I hand him Christian’s two hundred dollar? He’d probably be proud, or wouldn’t he? No, he’d always want more. I know that. His lust for money is insatiable.

***

Once I’m back in the whore street, I walk to the bar Andrew said he’d be in. As soon as I enter, I hear someone whistling: Andrew. I turn my head to the right and see Andrew. Walking his way, I wave the money.

‘That’s my boy!’ Andrew laughs, slapping my shoulder like a friend. But I know what hides behind those lovely eyes. Behind them, anger hides, anger that only I’ve yet seen, or were there more? I don’t know. ‘What was the guy like?’ Andrew asks.

‘He was pretty kind, but he… He’s also fond of… roleplay. But the most important thing is that I’m here with the money. And I’m going to earn you even more… sir.’ And then the word “sir” makes me return to reality. This lovely feeling of pride won’t last forever. Andrew will always resort to anger again, if not today tomorrow, or maybe later, but he’ll always do so. I know it, somewhere in the back of my head.

‘You still know your place…’ Andrew seems to be surprised by that. ‘You actually still know it… But I do want some more money. You know we need money to survive.’ Saying that, Andrew pushes me off again. I realize I’m not done and that I’ll have to get to work again. Who will be my next customer?

My eyes scan the street and then I see someone I haven’t seen for decades, and yet I know who it is: Christopher Justice. We run to each other and share a hug.

‘So it’s true. You’re really here.’ Christopher looks at me and then we kiss. The first one a short one, but the second longer.

‘What brings you here?’ I ask.

‘I heard you were here. I needed to know whether you were alright. It was so long ago since we last saw each other. Except for the grey hairs, you haven’t changed the slightest bit.’

‘But…’

‘I… I have to confess something. Maybe we’ll never see each other again. But I… I’ve always loved you. You’ve always been handsome, love.’

‘You’re flattering me, Chris. But what do you mean with… We’ll never see each other again?’

‘I… They said I have cancer and… they’re not sure how long my life will be.’


End file.
